Chris VS Gasser The Fight For Beauty's Love
by Dragons-Rage78
Summary: There is a hair hunt troop in disguise as a cute boy. He can transform into anything. He wants the secrets that are in her heart. If he get those secrets he can be a billionare or something else.But gasser is thinking Beauty is falling for him. Now chapte
1. Gasser feeling will be told

Chappie 1

While they were walking by they were still disturb by don patch and bobobo. They started to see that don patch dressed up like a beaver. Bobobo say " hey I want to eat

some of that wood to". Gasser and beauty sighed saying is this hell to them. They just gave a big sigh. Why do we have to put p with them gasser said. Beauty stayed

quiet. Since they are going to fight about wood. Want to lay down on the grass and rest gasser asked. Beauty nodded. Gasser's heart was going to explode. Because he

wanted to tell beauty that he likes her. Beauty was just watching the cloud go by with a smile on her face. Hey beauty gasser said mumbling. She said what is it gas-can.

He saw a daisy next to him. He picked it up. He said blushing this is for you. Her eyes widened. She gave him a hug. Wait she said. Why do you want me to have it. Her

face looked confused. He felt his heart. Well.. Umm.. I…I really like you beauty. She looked at the ground. Gasser felt upset. He said sorry I said that. He put his head up.

She saw him that he was getting up. She grabbed his arms. And gave him a kiss. She was starting to blush. I like you to gas-can. They both got up and smiled. They went to

go back to bobobo and don patch. There were two bricks on the road. Gasser picked it up. They saw that they were still fighting. What the hell is wrong with you two?

Beauty whispered to her self. Gasser was aiming at them. Beauty just stared at him. He threw the brick at one of them. Don patch got hit on the head. He threw the other.

Bobobo didn't know he was about to throw a brick at him. Gasser made a perfect shot. They were both in pain. They went to town. Bobobo and Don patch went to the

doctor. He said they should be in bed at least for 3 days. They went to a hotel to stay in. Beauty asked if gasser if he would like to explore the town tomorrow. Gasser

started to blush. He said like a date? She said yes in a cheerful way. He just said to her yes. Beauty was just looking around the hotel. She started to get hungry so she went

to the cafeteria.

What did you think I worked on this for 2 days.


	2. The Mysterious boy named chris

Chappie 2 The mysterious boy named Chris

She was eating breakfast. Eggs, bacon, and a biscuit. There was a boy. His name is Chris. He is actually a hair hunt troop in disguise. He mumbled to himself. That must be

the girl now to have her heart be mine. (Beauty has secrets in her heart that are top-secrets and are really important.). He came up her. Hello my name is Chris. Hi my

name is Beauty. They were just taking until gasser came. Gasser asked Who is he? His name is Chris beauty said. Well see you later. Both of them said. Chris just waved.

So she might like him. Chris made an evil laugh. But I need to find a way to get her to go with me to the castle. Duh I can transform into him he said. But when. He was in

the hallway he was hearing what they were saying. Chris just made an evil smile. A date is it. Chris left. Chris picked a rose to give it to her tomorrow that beauty will kiss

him gasser will feel betrayed then I will take her to the castle he just laughed. Beauty woke up first again. She said today has finally came. She wanted to look around the

hotel because she didn't finish. She saw this girl with the most beautiful dress that was new. She asked how old it is. The girl said 1 day old. You want it? Beauty nodded.

She handed beauty the dress and left. All this happened to gasser to. As soon he woke up. She put the dress on. And ran out the door. Chris took a peek what gasser was

going to wear. Then he transformed into him. Chris went to the lobby. He picked a flower. Gasser was running to the lobby. Chris meet up with beauty. He gave her the

flower. Beauty gave him a kiss. The real gasser came. He was shocked. He saw that was Chris. (He can transform into that person but he can fooled other

people). Chris said I want you take you to a special place. She was getting excited. They were off. Gasser just stand there. Beauty didn't notice. Now gasser just felt

heartbroken.

Sorry sice it's short.


	3. Everyone in search of Beauty

Chappie 3 Everyone in search of beauty

Gasser changed back to his normal clothes. He was just watching TV andstill feltheartbroken. Beauty said is this were you wanted to take me. Chris laughed (still looking

like gasser). Why did you take me here gas-can? He was still laughing. He transformed into Chris. Chris?beauty said.Chris is just one of my identity. But he still always

used the name Chris. He transformed to a hair hunt troop. Beauty started to scream. They both got teleported. Beauty was a teleported to a cell. Chris was getting bored in

the room were he is like a king there. He hacked up to gasser's TV. Gasser was starting to see static. Damn these stupid TV don't work gasser said with rage. Chris

transformed into a boyagain. Hello gasser Chris said evilly. What do you want gasser said. I have your little girlfriend here he said. So gasser said in stronger rage. He

snapped his finger and chuckled. WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE ME! Gasser screamed. That was my plan all along I fooled you into thinking your little girlfriend thought I

was you. He started laughing. I only capture her to find those secret's that are in her heart those files of information can make me a billionaire. Bobobo and don patch came

in. HEY CAN YOU LOWER YOUR VOICE WERE TRYING TO SLEEP! Bobobo said screaming. Chris's hand came out of the TV. He grabbed Gasser leg. Gasser

grabbed don patch spikes. Don patch grabbed bobobo throat. Gasser said LET GO OF MY LEG CHRIS! Don patch screamed at gasser saying LET GO OF MY

SPICKES! Bobobo said LET GO OF MY THROAT I CAN'T BREATH! All of them hit the floor. Hey gasser can you please LET GO OF MY SPICKES. Bobobo said I

CAN'T BREATHE. They all let go of each other. Ouch my head gasser complain. Beauty screamed his name with joy. Gasser was holding a gas orb in his hand. He just

passed her. He was banging the cell door with the orb. Why won't you talk to me. If it was about that kiss I didn't know that was Chris. He can fool other people. She

said. Bobobo and Don patch were sleeping so they hear anything. Are you telling the truth gasser asked. She nodded. Gasser gave her a hug. Don patch and bobobo woke

up. Wait If I kissed him and… She felt a tingle. Don patch asked Gum. He offered. She said thanks to don patch. Bobobo just looked at the gas orb still in gasser's hand.

FIST OF THE NOSE HAIR! He took the orb and threw it at the cell door like a torpedo. BOOM! Damn bobobo said Don patch. Gasser said all of you leave. I won't to

kill him on my own gasser said. (Cracking his knuckles). No your not! beauty said. Hey I found the exit! Don patch screamed. Close your eyes gasser said I have something

to show you gasser said. Beauty closed her eyes. He pushed her outside and the rest got out. Wait! Beauty screamed. The door closed by it self. She tried to open it. Damn

it's locked she mumbled.

My god my fingers are tired of finishing this whole thing


	4. Gasser VS Chris

Chappie 4: Gasser VS Chris

Hello gasser Chris said. Where the hell are you I am taking revenge. You should look behind you gasser. He looked behind him and up. He smirked. Chris kicked him to the

wall. Gasser started bleeding all over his arm. His arm was covered with blood. Chris said I love your pain gasser. He got a gas orb on his hand. Chris was running to him.

Gasser threw it in front of his face. Chris started coughing. Gasser got another gas orb. But a large one. He hit it at Chris. Chris hit the roof. But gasser leg got down because

of all the bleeding. Chris said Clever move but not clever enough. He hit the floor. Gasser couldn't move his arm that much or his body because the extreme pain. Chris

punched gasser's arm. Gasser had a orb in his hand after he got kicked him. He hit him again. The cell rocks landed on Chris covering his whole body. Gasser gave a big sigh.

Chris was dead yet. He turned into a bug. He went in back of the cell. He transformed into beauty. If I become her he will become soft. I think she called him gas-can. Chris

was running to gasser. Gas-can! Beauty? How did you get here? Gasser asked. I found an opening in this castle. Chris helped gasser get up. Hey gas-can can you do me a

favor? Gasser nodded. Chris step back (looking like beauty). Fight me she said with a smile (I am putting her because he looks like beauty). What? Fight me gas-can. No

gasser replied. If you won't I will she said with a smile. He jumped up so Chris missed. Nice move in blocking me try to block this. Gasser legs were on the floor. Chris

looked down. She used her own leg to trip gasser. Gasser fell on the floor. Gasser said wow love does hurt in his mind. Bye bye gas-can. Gasser kicked Chris's arm. It

looked like beauty was crying. How can you be so mean (fake crying). Gasser went up to beauty. I am so sorry. She jumped on his shoulders and kicked is back. Blood

came out. Gasser got up. Why… Why are you doing this? Gasser asked weakly. The real beauty saw an opening by the wall. Bobobo and don patch were playing leap

frog. Beauty heard a crash. Chris put his leg on gasser's stomach. Chris said Why won't you fight back gas-can? Gasser said because I don't want to hurt you beauty. Chris

just got a little angry. Chris made a laugh. Gas-can I never did like you. Gasser's eyes just widened. The real was looking for gasser. She saw a note book. I said Property

Of Chris Or Whatever Name I'm Using. The only way to turn back water has to be poured. She heard water drop. She found a bathroom. She saw a bucket. She made a

grin. She saw a instant a cure remedy. She thought of taking it with her. She filled a bucket of water. Then she was in luck another bucket. Chris jumped in the air. Gasser

had a little bit of strength to move away from the attack. What going on! the real beauty screamed. She pored the water on Chris. What the…How did you know is

transform into myself with water. She showed him the notebook. How the hell did you get that? Chris screamed. It was in the hallway she said. DAMN YOU! Chris

charged at beauty. Gasser ran to beauty and swing his arm at Chris stomach but beauty did get a little bruise because Chris punch her with a hidden attack.. Gasser fell on

he floor. She picked up his head. She just remember she had the remedy. She took it out of her pocket. Gasser opened his eyes since he swallowed it. All his burses

disappeared even the bleeding on his arm. Are you the real beauty? She nodded. Prove it he said. If I wasn't the real me why would I help you. Not kill you. Gasser said

sorry I said that. It's ok. Gasser can you do me a favor. No he said. I just wanted you to give me 2 to of those gas orbs. He did. She put them in water. Gasser was getting

confused. She was running to Chris. Beauty splashed the water on Chris. That makes him a weak normal hair hunt troop. Gasser now you can attack him beauty screamed.

Gasser hit him with his leg. Chris was unconscious. Beauty said come on let's go. Gasser ran to her. Beauty was starting to bleed a bit. Are you ok? Gasser asked. She

stayed quite with a smile. Beauty mumbled Don't ever do that ever again. What? Gasser asked. Beauty started to cry. What's wrong? DON"T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!

She screamed. Gasser stepped back What did I do? WHY DID YOU PUSH ME AT THAT OPENING. Because I didn't want you to get involved. I AM TIRED OF

YOU RISKING YOUR LIFE FOR MINE YOU SHOULD TRY AND SAVE YOUR OWN LIFE! Beauty screamed with tears. But… Beauty just slapped gasser's face.

And she ran out. Gasser was stunned. I didn't mean to make her cry. Bobobo and Don patch just saw her ran out. Bobobo and Don patch just asked what her problem.

Umm…gasser didn't want to anger anyone of them. Why don't you wait outside gasser said. They said Whatever. They just sat down. Want to play patty cake don patch

asked bobobo. He nodded. Patty cake patty cake… Morons gasser said running. Now where is she? He was looking around. He was getting tired so he sat on a rock. Then

he heard a soft voice. And bird chirping. I found her he whispered. But he was peeking in the bushes. The birds puffed up drying her tears. A bunny came. It jumped on her

legs. She was just scratching behind it ear. She was still crying. The birds kept puffing up to dry up her tears. Gasser gave a sigh. He just Tipp toe to her. The birds saw

gasser. They puffed up looking like a puff ball. They flew to gasser's head and started picking. A deer came a push him to beauty. She got up and backed away a little with

a scared face. She ran. Gasser was in back chasing her. She screamed at him Go away. She tripped on a rock a landed in the river. She just started crying. I thought I told

you to leave me alone beauty said. I'm not going to. Gasser gave a smile and grabbed her hand. She hit his hand. Can you tell me what's wrong already? He asked. Fine I'll

tell you. She tried to stop crying. She stepped back once. Every time there is danger you almost kill yourself. Just because you save me. You never try to defend yourself.

Why do you want to protect me? I'm useless to everyone. Also… gasser cut her what she was saying. He gave her a hug. I don't really care what you say I really like you

that why I always protect you even if it kills me. Gasser said embracing her. He let go of her. She stop crying. She stared at the beautiful sunset. Gasser sat down next to

her. They both smiled at each other. Beauty got closer and kissed him. Gasser hold her hand. Come on let's go those morons are waiting for us. She smiled.

I spend 3 or 4 days on this. I might do another one. Only if you guys want me to.


End file.
